Total Drama Action
|number_of_contestants = 15 |teletoon = January 11, 2009 |cartoon_network = June 11, 2009 |previous = Total Drama Island |next = Total Drama World Tour}} Total Drama Action is the second season of Total Drama. Overview Total Drama Action takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in Toronto, Ontario. It follows the same format as Total Drama Island, with fifteen contestants from last season participating in movie-themed challenges on separate teams. After being voted off, contestants must take the Walk of Shame and travel to the Total Drama Aftermath show via the Lame-o-sine. This process continues until one player wins $1,000,000. Episodes Like the previous season, this season consists of twenty-six episodes plus a special. Characters Elimination Movie genres Every challenge except for the aftermaths is based around a movie genre. #'Monster' in Monster Cash #'Alien' in Alien Resurr-eggtion #'Drama' in Riot On Set #'Beach' in Beach Blanket Bogus #'Western' in 3:10 to Crazytown #'Prison' in The Chefshank Redemption #'Hospital' in One Flu Over the Cuckoos #'Horror' in The Sand Witch Project #'Disaster' in Masters of Disasters #'War' in Full Metal Drama #'Bank heist' in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine #'Prehistoric' in One Million Bucks, BC #'Sports' in Million Dollar Babies #'Spy' in Dial M for Merger #'Superhero' in Super Hero-ld #'Fairytale' in The Princess Pride #'Mystery' in Get a Clue #'Rock 'n' roll' in Rock n' Rule #'Kung fu' in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen #'Space' in 2008: A Space Owen #'Animal buddy' in Top Dog #'Pirate' and Miscellaneous (a combination of almost all of the past movie genres) in Mutiny on the Soundstage Rewards There are many more rewards this season than in the previous season. Since this season has less contestants, many of the challenges end in non-eliminations. Total Drama Action EXTRA Total Drama Action EXTRA is Cartoon Network's Total Drama Action website featuring videos, information about the season, games, and announcements for Best. Game. Ever. Best. Game. Ever. Best. Game. Ever. was a role-playing game in which players created their own avatar and received weekly missions from Chris. Players were tasked with forming alliances, fighting enemies, and obtaining money to purchase more accessories in-game. The Big Picture The Big Picture is another Cartoon Network game. The main goal is to take high-quality pictures of the contestants in a short amount of time as they run across the film lot. Availability DVD There are no Region 1 or Region 2 DVD releases of Total Drama Action. An Australian company called Madman Entertainment released Total Drama Action: Collection 1 in a Region 4 DVD on November 2, 2011. Total Drama Action: Collection 2 was later released on July 4, 2012. Netflix On Netflix, Total Drama Action contains HD, full screen and 16:9 aspect ratio. Trivia *As revealed by Chris in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, this episode takes place two days following the previous season. *Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, and Tyler did not originally qualify for this season. Courtney later debuted in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. **Counting Courtney's debut, in this season there are three females and four males who do not compete. This is the opposite of Total Drama World Tour, in which four females and three males do not compete. **Eva is the only contestant who reached the merge in Total Drama Island but did not qualify for Total Drama Action. *Beth, Duncan, Harold, Justin, and Lindsay all made it farther than they did in Total Drama Island. *This is the first season where an elimination occurs before teams are formed. The second time this happens is with another contestant in the next season. *This season is currently the only season where team captains select the teams, rather than the host making the decision or by rankings in a challenge. **This is also the only season in which the teams weren't formed in the first episode. *This is the first season to ever feature a double-elimination. *This season introduced the Total Drama Aftermath, in which the eliminated contestants reunite to talk about their experiences on the show. *This is the only season where none of the contestants swap teams. *This is the only season where everyone competing has merged at least once during the series. *All of the characters that were voiced by Peter Oldring (Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler) did not compete in this season. Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama seasons